funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steel Sentinels
Well even if it isn't truly confirmed by J-Mods, that piece of evidence is sufficient, I believe. After all, if AoG had a page before it was released, I believe this may as well. Aryogaton 02:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) boomerang I found a hidden achievement called boomerang: destroy the sentinel who just destroyed you, while they are gloating (rated only) but I am uncertain how do add it. if you read this, please add it for me.‎ fire b ird 16:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Perfection Would someone please delete the perfection achievement...thats a pixelate achievement... I would do it myself but I don't know how. (Also, if someone knows how to make it so that my sig is different for this wiki...that would be very appreciated) --Long Live Armadyl] 02:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : It is also a steel Sentinels Achievement, so why delete it? Powdinet 12:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Big Red Button and Diamond Sentinel I'm not sure how to add these 2 hidden achievements on, the new achievement table system seems very, very fail, but The Big Red Button is kill 4 people, including yourself with a nuke (rated only), and Diamond Sentinel is win 500 rated games collecting 50 tags from 25 different catagories. These aren't the exact descriptions, I don't know the actual ones, but they are real achievements which must be added. They could actually be the real descriptions, anyway you have fun now. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 11:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not that fail actually; just create the article for the achievement and it will automatically appear on the table. Click Steel Sentinels/Achievement:The Big Red Button and Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Diamond Sentinel. Create the article and check other achievement articles if you don't know how to format it. Hope I helped. =) 19118219 Talk 14:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind...I did it myself after finding out how you found out about them. ;) 19118219 Talk 14:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Ye but if it exists already, then how do you change the text? Coz I tried to input data on how to get Fissure Finisher on Arcanists, I did it on the actual achievement page, but it did not show on the Arcanists page. Cache, perhaps? ::You can force a refresh by appending ?action=purge to the end of the url. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Page Organisation I've made a start with this page, particularly with regards to the Sentinel Configuration menu. We still need information on the Campaigns and the various controls for the game. As much as I'd love to continue with this myself, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I'm relying on other editors to see what I'm aiming at with the stuff I've done so far. Have fun everyone! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I guess I could do some of the descriptions and images, but I'm not totally sure about the subpages and campaigns. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 22:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll take a whack with the campaigns. I'll experiment with different layouts and stuff like that. I'll focus on the training missions first. --Lore master 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Great! I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I would like a bit of help, if anyone knows what components you get when you complete a mission in the Iolian Incident campaign, since i completed everyone of them expect for the last one that'll be great. --Lore master 03:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Slingshot Achievement Hey, there's a secret achievement called Slingshot,you must: "Destroy a sentinel that has four times the tech value than that of your own(Rated only)". I did it with a default slave, destroying a scorpion. I don't know how to get the icon for it though, if someone could instruct me so I can add it that's be great. Also, the reward is 300 orb points and 3 orb coins, just though I'd throw that in there. --Archmayge 04:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :The way I do it is to click on another achievement from the same game, click Edit, copy the contents, change the URL to the name of the achievement I'm adding, create the page, paste, and then edit appropriately. You may prefer to use . I've created the page for you, but if you could upload some images that would be great. See FunOrb Wiki:Image Policy for instructions. OrbFu 08:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to add that the Steel Sentinels large images do not need transparency as Jagex have added a black background around them. =) 19118219 Talk 10:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::: :P OrbFu 20:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::OrbFu has a point - or rather, an emoticon - not everyone uses a dark theme. And we don't even have a black background - it's #111, I believe, which is just far enough away from true black to look ugly. TimerootT • C • 21:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Aik's point was that the achievements use the full 128x128 pixels with no transparency, so it's safe to export them as pngs without transparency. I don't think we should modify them to replace the black border with transparency. And FWIW they look fine on a white background. OrbFu 23:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ¿??????¿ i would like to book this page for edits tomorrow at 12.30 Pm BST 8/10/2009 until 2.30 am please. planned edits,more item info and photos. Cheers! Apollo Darkour :You don't have to book a page for editing, you can edit at any time you feel that information is missing from an article. Just make sure that the information is correct, thanks! Mythix. Flag through Plasma Master Achievements Perhaps these are similar to Ballistic Master is some way possible, like hit a target 10 times with railgun or something like that. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :That would have been a good prediction. Alan • Talk 05:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Components of Valhalla The components required for the Valhalla class sentinel are as follows; Weapons: Destructor Rockets, Plasma cannon (Heavy Plasma Weapon), Rail Cannon (Ordanance Energized KInetic Weapons (EKW) ) and finaly Piercer Rockets. Chasis Parts: Predetor Head, Fusion Blade Arm (Provides the Fusion Reaver melee attack) and the Ordanance Mounting. Modules: Coolant Array, EMP Bomb, 2 X RIng Capacitor, Heavy Reactor and the Dragon Energy Shield. NOTE!! The Fusion Reaver melee attack requires atleast 10TJ of Energy Weird achievement names I just logged on my free account, and in Achievements online it says that flag master to plasma master are all f2p except rocket master. But when i looked ingame, i saw these achievements: Tag Rampage, Gunning for Tags, Fusion Tag, Tagged It and Team Tagger. I guess that these are the same as Flag Master-Plasma Master. --BeyPokéDig 11:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I've also noticed this too. Why must Jagex make things so complicating? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 13:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::those are probably achievements involving "tags" ::::A whole load of the achievement names in the article are now wrong. The ones on the website have changed to match the ones in-game. 21:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Perfect Tag I have the Perfect tag, but I can't seem to get it onto Wiki, can someone inform me on how to do so? :Use for uploading pictures, sounds, and movies. If you want a lot of files at once, use . You can acces bot of them from the little dark black box in the left column of the screen - "Upload image" or "Add image" for the first one, and "Multi-upload" for the second one. TimerootT • C • 20:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thank-you,I got it uploaded. -Alan 21:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I uploaded it and Aik Hui fixed it to make it better, but someone eles reverted it and now I can't seem to get it back.-Alan 01:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::there is one tag missing, does anyone know what that missing one is? Master of War Achivement There is currently two "Master of War" achivements in the table the bottom. I'm pretty sure that's a mistake. -Alan 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :This is because of some technical error that was caused when Jagex renamed the achievement from "Destroyer" and the page was moved. It should fix itself soon. 19118219 Talk 09:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Ok. Thanks for the info. Alan • Talk 21:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Achievement Table After the series of "Collect 100...tags in Rated games" achievements (and Master of War) were moved, the achievement table hasn't updated for me in more than a whole day. How long does it usually take? 19118219 Talk 02:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :You can purge it. Also, they may have been incorrectly made. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is simply not working, purged, force refresh, it needs to be changed again, stop waiting, it will not change. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just tried removing the table, then replacing it, but no luck. I really don't know what the problem is here... :-S Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just worked out what the problem is! The Name field in the moved achievements hadn't been updated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah. My bad. =\ 19118219 Talk 17:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Why is there 2 Master of Wars? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::There was another achievement page, which had Master of War in the name field. I've deleted it as a duplicate. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Non-memb max tech lvl i think i have the highest nonmember tech lvl: 6100 requires: hurricane, orical head, thunderblade arm, turret mounting, 2x rail repeater, 2x plasma spray, 6 x speed loader/reactive armor/reinforced armor (all 3 have same tech value) can anyone make better with only nonmember stuff? --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 05:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :You will notice this is just below the Advanced tech range. This was Jagex's way of cleverly preventing free-to-players in Advanced battles. ;) 19118219 Talk 07:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah Advanced is 6150+, I tried it out yesterday with my stuff. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I found out that advanced is 6125+. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Make that 6112+. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Energized Armour It does not actually recharge shields, it reduces damage from energy weapons, but requires the shield to function properly, the description in the game is just not a very good one.--Long Live Armadyl 15:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : Energised armour does recharge your shield when you take damage. 17:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::yes, any energy needing weapons your opponent uses on you are weakened and have that energy given to shield, then shield blocks some of energy attack. the more max shield you have the more it drains from attacks.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Another Hidden Achievement I've been hearing something of that there is 1 more hidden achievement? Does anyone know anything about this? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't, wonder what it is? Abyssal 9000 :I'm pretty sure it has something to do with tags, because it's just after all the "Collect 100 X tags" achievements online. (Just before Iron Sentinel) 19118219 Talk 09:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw someone with an achivement that's not on the wiki. I'm pretty sure it's a tag achivement we don't have. Alan • Talk 03:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) If I were to guess I would say it would be something like collect max on all tags... I know there are not that many players with full achievement, so I doubt there are any that have obtained every tag to its max. If this were an achievement it would take a long time to obtain.. mainly because of how many times you would have to kill Ba'al... Kizzy killer 05:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Firing Arc I was thinking someone should find the firing arc for each component and then have it displayed next to the component's weapon list, so people have an idea of what to expect for that. I haven't unlocked everything so I wouldn't be much help for that...but it's just an idea, I suppose. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 04:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) : This is something I intend to do eventually, the problem is that the firing arcs differ per slot on some components. It would probably be better just to add arc degrees in the Weapons column. Hay 14:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :: That's not a bad idea. There would have to be some sort of reference pictures or something for it, though, I would think. A legend or key, if you will, to what each of the degrees translated to. I mean, there are only a select number of different arcs. It looks like straight up could be 0, right could be 90, straight down could be 180...and then anything inbetween could be measured in increments of 30 (it looks like it splits each 90-degree segment into thirds). Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 16:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) - Check that, there are a few 45s in there. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 17:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Firing Arc depends on where the weapon is placed. All weapons can fire anywhere, however where they are sitted on the sentinel restricts them. If you hover over the weapons equipped, a line will link to the area where the weapon will be installed on the sentinel. If it was a Scorpion for example, the Ordanance slot on it's back is able to fire directly up because it has nothing in the way, it's on top, but cannot fire down. Making a table of all possiblies would be impossible as all the different places and possibilities there are would be thousands. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, the firing arc is dependent entirely on the slot itself, given by the component (be it head, arm, or shoulder). I've been finding the different arcs from the components I have, and the possibilities are FAIRLY narrowed-down. I have about 11 saved as images right now. (I don't have all the mechs obtained, so someone will need to check for further angles.) If someone wouldn't mind setting up a template and telling me how to get images onto this site (or at least if someone would do it themselves), then we could get this going. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 17:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Adding images is second from the right on the editing tools above the box. I suggest the Firing arc column is put after the Weapons column in the components table. Hay 01:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Zack and I discussed how to add firing arcs at length in game today and we believe the best solution would be to add a firing arc column after the Weapons column which would just be straight data (eg. 0-90˚, 45-135˚). Below the components table an extra table will be added depicting all the common arcs. Any thoughts? Hay 08:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Definitely a good idea. The game uses the little circles with coloured arcs that provide an instant visual definition - if there was more than 1 for a slot for different weapons then jsut put them all in. Obviously more work, & numeric degrees would work for a start.Aloysiusgaul 22:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You mean put it after the arms, shoulders, heads and chassis's right? The slots where the weapons are placed are what determines the weapon's firing arc. Future Mech 19 September 2009 nice work crupu--Aloysiusgaul 23:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Those anyone have the firing arc for any of the chassis weapon slots because they should be put up as well. [http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gamma_Plasma The Gamma Deity] 20:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Missing Component The "Shoulder Pack" component for the Turtle sentinel is missing. If someone would fill that in, that would be a bit better for completion. ;) Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 04:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) - My mistake. Guess the Golem and Turtle have the same default. Fixed that. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 07:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Babel can use Nuke! Just had to say that babels can either use the Golem class nuke, or a variation of it. Either way, I keep getting nuked by that damn babel! :Actually, that's probably the experimental reactor exploding when the babel is destroyed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Trust me, it's not...Every time at the start of a fleet game, I see the yellow arc of a missile from the opposite ship, then my whole team is wiped out, saying "____ was destroyed in ____'s nuclear explosion. Then the babel mops up anyone that escaped, gets charged, and runs. Glitch, or can anyone clarify if the Babel can use nuke? Archmayge 07:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :That message "destroyed in X's nuclear explosion" is the kill message for the experimental reactor, not for the nuke rocket. Babel cannot use the nuke rocket, but anything can have an experimental reactor. 12:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) : :I think I saw someone on YouTube using the nuclear rocket. :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwZHEEm3_iM (don't pay attention to the double nuke, its probably with experimental reactor). The weapon he's holding looks like a nuclear rocket, and there won't be a double nuke blast if he didnt use the rocket, so MAYBE Babel can use the nuke, it may be just a misconception that the epitaph is for experimental reactor (perhaps only golem and babel can use nuke, nuke for golem is judgement, nuke for babel is nuclear explosion, and nobody bothers to try babel with nuke and tell the world. I can't try it as i haven't completed Co-op) Jblur 10:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Campains I have completed 9 levels out of 10 in both campain modes. I will test the times to see the times required for the levels without it so far. Alan • Talk 03:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Icon Requirements I think one of the final things that needs to be put on the page to tie things up is some sort of table that displays the requirements for all the different levels of the icon that you get in the lobby. To be honest, I don't know any of these myself, but I'd be happy to help update the page if people can help me in obtaining the knowledge. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 16:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The Lobby Icon next to your name depends on how many Orb Points worth of achievements you have on this game alone. This is the only current valid theory, it may be incorrect, but it's been tested that it's nothing to do with missions, campaigns, stars, sentinels, tech values or the number of achievements you have. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::This I'm aware of. I also know that it takes specific tasks to obtain each upgraded version of the icon. I was wondering who knows the specifics - I know Hay knows a few, but we're unsure of the rest. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 16:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I remember that my icon got better without getting any achievements by playing campaigns. I dont know if it is because of the parts they unlock or only for finishing them. Erzmeister 17:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sometimes I think the icons are so random, they just change when anything happens... It's like they're unpredictable, but people have tested it's 100% nothing to do with campaign. They annoy me a lot... I've given up trying to figure out what they represent. But I do have a second theory that it could be numbers of rated games played or won or something. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Lemme think for a bit, there are 6 symbols, and having no symbol. A crosshair, a more detailed crosshair, a square robot, a more detailed square robot, a round robot, a more detailed round robot. I have played 513 rateds, and I have detailed round robot, and I only got the detailed round robot recently, so have I gotten 500 rateds, so playing rated games could be the answer. 400 for less detail, 300 square detailed, 200 for less detailed, 100 for detailed crosshair, can't remember when i got less detailed crosshair. There's some info, you have some thoughts about that now. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Blow a bullet through that, people got different symbols in square robot range and they played 0/1 rated games. Back to orb points! [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I know that Lancer told me the second-to-last icon requires all sentinels complete, and Gold Winner (10 gold starred missions), while a couple (if not all) of the requirements for the last one (aside from having everything else done to get the precursor icon) are Gold Hero and having all the "Tag" achievements.Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 18:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I had the second last icon since I was on Orbital, I only have 1 gold star and 7 silver stars, and a number of people have it and beyond it without having those requirements, it has already been tested 100% that it's nothing to do with campaign, stars, missions, sentinels, parts, tech values. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yesterday I was proved wrong with my Rated game theory when I saw 2 people who had 1000 rating, not played a single rated game and have the square robot symbol next to their name, they also have a few achievements. Today I saw someone who has played a few rated games, lost them all, has no achievements and has about 800 rating, they had no symbol. Both have also done a few campaign missions. So basically, this backs up that the symbols do have something to do with achievements orb points. More research required though. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:29, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I did some research on this on my alt accounts and I gained progress on the blue bar by playing missions without gaining any achievements.Erzmeister 12:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :There's a possibility that you gained progress on your bar because you were awarded parts of sentinels from completing missions, as that is what makes it go up. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 16:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I think it's all together, like 10 gold stars and all sentinels excluded babel gives you second last icon, while 20 gold stars and all sentinels excluded babel and valhalla gives you the same (just an example). 14:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :This discussion is pretty old anyway, but the actual answer is your game completion in increments of 10% which can be seen by measuring the percentage of the blue bar on the Main Menu, makes you rise through the 10 levels of prestige, which is affected by achievements and unlockables only. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 10:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Different bonuses? Do some items that give bonuses give different bonuses depending on the chassis? The Atmospheric Wing on a Golem with no other parts increases its thrust from 40% to 200%, for a 160% difference. However, the Atmospheric Wing on an Aquila with no other parts increases its thrust from 135% to 300%, for a 165% difference, or from 85% to 220% on a Commando, for a 135% difference. The Gravity Nullifier increases jump from 90% to 160% on an Aquila with no other parts, for a 70% difference, but only from 100% to 160% on a Valhalla, for a 60% difference. I don't think any jump or thrust changes can be represented as a single number at all, given this evidence. --Jackmcbarn 14:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The description says it has a thrust boost, but it doesn't specify by how much, it's like putting a wing on the back of a car, performences are different for different types of cars, so yes, putting the actual numbers down for all 12 sentinels would be rather ridiculous. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, there's already a comment about that on the page (I think). I think most of them are based on aquilas. I was wondering what to do... maybe we could just give upper/lower bounds for each object, across all the chasses? (Someone tell me what the correct plural is there...) TimerootT • C • 23:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::The plural of chassis is chassis. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Dune reference... The dune reference, what could it mean? What do you think? If the 32nd tag hasn't been found yet I believe it will be that. Abyssal 9000, Lord and descender of the abyss :Well, including that I pwned you in that Moon game, it seems that no one has found what the reference may be, I won't know what the reference is anyway because I don't even know what Dune is, and the 32nd tag doesn't exist, it's a space that's being saved up for future reference, either a new tag or a page button for a whole new list of tags. I haven't found any direct evidence of that but I am working on it. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :-.- I will get you for that. =/ Anyway it seems a bit silly for 32 tag spaces and only 31 are used. :) Abyssal 9000, Lord and descender of the abyss :: Mod Thomas said that it was there for people who acheived something great... Maybe fill the entire bar in the main menu?( A.K.A., get all achievements)Powdinet 23:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :: :: The dune reference is "solarite". It is a currency. Error in Perfect "Have no deaths, at least one kill, and all opponents have to die at least once BEFORE they resign. If all of the members of the other team resign, you will not get this tag." This is not true. If one opponent resignes before he is killed, and then someone kills him, you can still get perfect. I have done this multiple times.Powdinet 23:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah this has happened to me too. However, I had a theory yesterday (me and my theories...) that you need to score 2000 points in order to get the tag, try that out. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I've played a lot of games and from experience, if you fail to achieve at least 2000 points, it seems that the "Perfect" tag instead becomes "Fewest Deaths". Anyone know if that's it? :: Nope. I only play standard because im f2p, so i can never achieve 2k, unless done on lost Powdinet 18:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: Perfect now only works if the player does not kill a team mate.Powdinet 12:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It gets changed to "Fewest Deaths" if you kill a team mate, or if more than half that plahers in that game get "Perfect". Icons in Lobby The symbols next to our names in the lobby have now been confirmed what they represent by Mod Thor at Mod War XI, this applies to the blue bar on the right of the main menu. It does not represent campaigns, achievements, sentinels, rated games, etc, it does not represent them alone at least. The symbols show the overall progress of everything completed in the game, campaigns, achievements, sentinels, then when you've got all achievements, completed all missions, unlocked all sentinels, the blue bar should be full and you'll have the best symbol. ^.^ But the mystery's aren't over, why does the Rifled Sniper Cannon show "magic bullet" or "sniped" when playing games when saying "Player 1 got sniped/met the magic bullet of Player 2". ??? What is the difference??? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Rifled Sniper Cannon I think I've figured out the whole "Player 1 got sniped/met the magic bullet of Player 2" business.Whenever you use the rifled sniper cannon from far away it will sometimes changed from its normal look of a slightly large explosive cannon's shell to that of an artillery weapon's bullet.I think this may be what the reference manual means by "They are particularly effective at long range",it also seems to attribute to your sniper accuracy and the best sniper tag as well when this happens. [http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gamma_Plasma The Gamma Deity] 20:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :makes sense to me since magic bullet is only used for things like across the map shots.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 21:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Also, the sniper rifle, like plasma weapons as well as other non-targetable weapons require at least SOME measure of skill to hit people at long distance with. Like Gamma said, i think that's what results in "best sniper". What the specific range is, I'm guessing has to do with the amount of the screen you can view in one go, hence, you kill someone a full screen away from your sentinel, you're more likely to be considered a sniper. Malcolm1044 17:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Malcolm1044. Strategies The Strategies section seems kind of vague, I also saw that someone had edited it recently. While these strategies may or may not be accurate, it doesn't seem to me that they would be of help. I know that for me, looking at them, I wouldn't spontaneously come up with a brilliant strategy to win games. If there's going to be strategies, shouldn't they be more specific?--Malcolm1044 03:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Under Construction...No More! I've gone ahead and removed the "Under Construction" banner. No major changes have been made, nor do they really need to be, so I think this signifies a good level of completion for the Wiki. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 06:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :W00000000000000000000000000T!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) The Most Epicest Thing Ever To Have Existed In The History Of Existence Seriously... you have to look at this... http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/4260/quadruplenuke.png OMG... [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) you must be joking, it's a nuke going off, i have seen it about 30 or 40 times and I HATE IT. it is a one hit kill on anyone who doesn't have a lot of shields since it is an explosion damage followed by a huge plasma attack. my only guy that can survive one is a turtle with 8 sheilds on it, i'm a nonmemb:( :This is not a nuke, this is a quadra-damage power up nuke, 3/4 of it's way through it's total radius, in the end it wiped out 2/3 of the map. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The Missing or Non-Existent Tag There are 31 tags, there are 32 slots, you may think there is a 32nd one, but there isn't. Let's vent our views about this "tag" and add any neccessary extra information to the article about this final tag. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) It's "Most Bat Kills". We have that in the main article--Orbrunner 19:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ba'al Lord of Iolia He is real. Mod Thomas was on Steel Sentinels earlier today, and I just watched a game. Halfway through, where every player had achieved 500 Points on the Warzone stage, a massive, Gold Babel called "Ba'al Lord of Iolia" came down and pretty much unleashed hell on everything it saw. It was eventually killed and gave off a Nuke. The killer didn't get a tag or anything, but I do think Achievements may be involved. I don't know whether this was Rated or Unrated, I'm guessing Rated. Thoughts? Q Kue Q 15:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :See Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Conqueror. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) We could use some clarification on the requirements for this; Mod Thomas has hinted that Ba'al will "only appear to the worthy", and in another post, "to those who are determined and never surrender". As far as I read into this, either a certain win streak or a streak of games played without resigning is required. Does anyone have specifics for this? Malcolm1044 01:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Since the game creators fairly consistently capitalise pronouns applying to Ba'al, apparently in a nod to Ba'al's implicit deification, could we have an agreement about whether we want to do the same thing on here? Personally, I think we should. 10:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) See my note below - they do not consistantly do so at all - so far it's 50%. I think the Wiki should stick with normal English and note any titles or odd usages by the Mods as information and not as a template for writing. One of the cases of capitalisation is "Him who has returned", which is arguably a title.--Aloysiusgaul 21:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) You must be worthy, AND YOU MUST GET 1000 POINTS IN A RATED ZONE GAME BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS 200 FOR BA'AL TO COME 01:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Orbrunner Different Icon Levels Alright. Here we have the different icons. Descending, they're levels 1-10. Now, the left column is the non-member selection of icons, and the right is the members'. I don't have a picture of a non-member with level 9 or 10...because none of the people that high have lost membership yet. At any rate, I figure every 10% you go up an icon, but there are a few specific requirements for certain icons. I'll cover those later. Zack Buster - The Wicked One 20:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Powdinet, you have the sixth icon, please send in an image of it please. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Now all that remains is a naked 9th symbol... [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :As far as the icons with known, specific requirements... Level 8 requires all sentinels obtained, and 22 achievements. Level 9, then, requires 29 achievements. It's assumed that Level 10 would require 38 achievements, as that's how many are known to be in the game. Zack Buster - The Wicked One 18:15, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Level 10 is 100%, you would need every single achievement, every single campaign done with gold stars which is achievement anyway and all equipment unlocked. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 20:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Level 8 does not require all sentinels, I am currently at level 8 and still have 7 or so parts left to get for the Babel. However, I do have 24 achievements.Higuy 05:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Not specifically need all sentinels, it's just something to go against when you have all sentinels, we can then calculate exactly how many achievements are required to get each level. It is probably wrong though because of the Halloween achievement update, numbers might be different. I also have a plain picture of the level 9 symbol too, I'll get that uploaded when I can. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 15:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Here it is! [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 15:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I have the final members icon, and I don't have all the achievments. I do have all the parts though. Mage K0 16:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) AMARDS Description: "Automatically targets...with any light weapons..." Does this mean that heavy guns and ultra guns will not work, but miniguns will? 19118219 Talk 09:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Edit: No. Ultra guns do work. I killed a Scorpion in the Test Field just by bringing a triple-ultra gun Bertha and AMARDS. =P 19118219 Talk 09:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yes that is correct, only flak, normal laser weapons and machine guns work for AMARDS, nothing else, of any slot type. AMARDS stands for Automatic Missile And Rocket Defence Systems if you wanna know >.> [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Table Font (name column) This is just an observation but it seems the font in the Achievements Table, in the name column is all over the place. Some are regular, some are bold some are italicized, and some are bold & italicized. I think it would be less confusing for the reader if they were all uniform, aside from the members being italicized. I would suggest all bold, with members being italicized. It's not good if whoever is looking through has to try and figure out if there is a difference between them just because their font styles are all different. Just a suggestion. Kizzy killer 05:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :One, none of them are italicised. Members-only achievements are distinguished by the last column. And second, there's a legend on top: bold means secret, bold and italic means hidden, and (while not in this game) bold and orange means Halloween seasonal achievement. 19118219 Talk 06:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) 1 more final hidden achievement I know what it is and I'm not telling you till Halloween =PPPPPPPP [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 19:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Got to wonder what kind of mindset would both join a project for the collection of, and collaberation on, information, and then deliberately withhold information. I suggest you see a psychiatrist. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Is it the one you have that comes before iron sentinel? I don't see that one on the lists.Higuy 08:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :The one before Iron Sentinel is Destroyer. It's not in that order on the list, but if I'm right then Quartic Bot will automatically amend it eventually. 19118219 Talk 11:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Did it manually - it's not worth using QB for a single edit. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :And Dragongnexus, what makes you so sure there will even be a Steel Sentinels Halloween achievement? ;) 19118219 Talk 11:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Jagex probably added the halloween achievement for that game already if there will be one for it. So he probably made it visible with a hack program Erzmeister 12:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well Erz is correct, it is to do with the completion setback, and people have discovered it using haxxor programs, I didn't do it though. Anyway, I do know of the achievement, but the achievement should not be konwn to existence yet as it would ruin the surprise obviously. But if I do not tell you, you wouldn't know about it and you would miss it, which is why I am holding back the information until the fair time, and giving you a little heads up to it. If however, you are really convinced that the majority of you wish to know more information, then do say, but it is to your enjoyment. There is, a very small chance it might not even exist, but very, very unlikely. Oh and, apparently there is also one for Arcanists, nothing is known about it though. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you should not post about information gained with hack programs on this site because of the new rule, but feel free to tell me ingame about it. Erzmeister 17:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::People come to this website to find this kind of stuff out. What in the world makes you think holding back will achieve anything? If they don't want to know, they won't come. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Where is this consensus for your new rule? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :here I thought we have one. :/ Erzmeister 18:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Where's the actual policy? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::It isn't written yet... I've been meaning to get around to it, but I've been busy. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Noted. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :If there's a rule about not having info from hacks on here, is it therefore appropriate for someone to edit that info out of this talk page? 18:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Capitalising pronouns for Ba'al Mod Thomas capitalises "Him" twice, but also doesn't capitalise it once and doesn't capitalise "his" - see http://forum-fo.funorb.com/c=v3BuLHtST2s/forums.ws?1,2,118,39937,&showuser=Mod%20Thomas and http://forum-fo.funorb.com/c=v3BuLHtST2s/forums.ws?1,2,952,39943,&showuser=Mod%20Thomas for all the cases. What he Mod's want to do in their posts is hardly canon - and the rule in English is that pronouns are not capitalised - only proper nouns (Names and titles) are. If Ba'al has a title such as "Him who has returned" (Which Mod Thomas mentions once) then it can be properly capitalised,but not otherwise. ::Aren't titles capitalized? Alan • Talk 18:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sniper tag ... glitched? Here is the picture of it (it's german): Doesn't it have to be 50%? Bow Artist3 14:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe keine ahnung. Lol. 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999%? I don't know, report it as glitch? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Das würde aufgerundet werden... 14:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Rounded up by the game but not by the displayed text? I really don't know, lol. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I got ~39% and still got the tag as well. Theres something weird with the system or theres something we missed. Alan • Talk 18:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::just need to have the highest siper % of everyone in the game -peckham33 Final tag... seasonal? Could it be possible that this last tag be seasonal? I've heard on the forums that it may be possible. :Just wait and see. ;) [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 16:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I heard rumors it is seasonal tag, most likely Halloween. Alan • Talk 02:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :: The final tag is seasonal, just as you said earlier DragonGnexus... Higuy 22:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) =P [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 10:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It's Most Bat Kills, from Halloween.--Orbrunner 15:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Highest Possible Tech Value How do you get 30474? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know; I messed around with Configuration and the highest I can come up with is 29849 - on a Babel w/ Sinistar Head, Arm of Gilgamesh, 2 EMP Cannons, 7 small rockets, 3 destructor rockets, and 8 Experimental Reactors. Maybe it's not possible and someone messed up, or maybe tech values of some components have changed since that edit. Anybody want to change that number in the article? Grand Ego 03:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Do we know if the campaign medals are awarded solely on time, or based on deaths as well? Al Da Best 20:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Time and time only. Dying will slow you down, which will cost you the medal, because you took too long. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 14:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Test field map size What's with the test field map size? Saw some people on youtube having wider than normal maps, and now after buying an EMP cannon my map got wider. Any idea? The4ce1 13:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :And it's back to the compact size again =/ The4ce1 17:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sometimes going into campaign missions and then into the test field can stretch the test field temporarily.--Orbrunner 15:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Symbols by the lobby The symbols that appear next to a name in the lobby list indicate how far you are advanced in the game, beeing 10 diferent symbols. Could someone create a table or something indicating each of these symbols? Thank you. P.S.: For some reason, these symbols remind me of prestige hats from Arcanists :) Here's a picture containing the rank symbols for member up to 10 and free up to 9. --Orbrunner 15:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Stupid upload didn't work. Scroll up, there's a picture of this posted somewhwere on the right.--Orbrunner 15:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) King of the Fleets Can anybody else confirm this achievement by winning 10 games in a row? 08:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :This achievement does not exist, please see the deletion tag on the page itself. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 13:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ranks In case no one else has noticed: when the mission briefings address you, they start out calling you "recruit" and progress through "Commander" etc. to something like "Your Majesty" as you complete missions. Maybe that should be in the article. 23:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) They call me "Field Marshal", which is pretty lame, but seeing as I don't even have Silver Hero, probably accurate.Orbrunner 18:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Field Marshal is the highest rank in the British army, so you're not doing that badly. 10:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Aquilla design I believe that this is a really good design for non-members: Chassis: Aquilla Head: Oracle head Arm: Multipack arm Wingslot: Light shoulder pack Weapons: 6x Rapier missile 4x Pulse laser Modules: 2x Base capacitator 1x Gravity pod 1x Core reactor 1x Targeter If anyone has anymore good ideas on aquilla designs, edit this post. And avoid flying while firing lasers it rally doesn't work well unless you just do it occasionally like finishing of some sentinel with low health. Post by: Jol4can Member rapier missile I just research about the British Rapier missile and thought that there should be a member version of it called Starstreak missile that should have three times the AoE and explosive damage but a slower reload speed to balance it out and a shorter range... Just an Idea from Jol4can :This is a fansite, by the ways. Not really a site for suggesting new content to FunOrb. =3 Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 18:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... =++ Why can't we have a page for each seperate sentinel and their own trivias? Just wondering... :Is there enough information about each sentinel to justify making an article about each one? If the article will just contain the row of information that is currently in a table (image, parts etcetera) + trivia, it seems like it would be an unnecessary spread of information. If there is a lot of info about each sentinel in addition to what is already in the article, I guess an article for each could be created. If it is just trivia, what about adding a Sentinels-section to the trivia at the bottom of the main Steel Sentinels page? Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 20:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)